


【基锤】He is all mine

by pdddyxl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Multi, 基锤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：ABO＋斗兽场设定。非常混乱的萨卡星，非常混乱的斗兽场，前期洛基/宗师肉体关系提及注意，基基很能打，基锤当众性爱注意。





	【基锤】He is all mine

1.  
“他和我一样是个Omega吗？”  
宗师看着自己最满意的拾荒者为他带来的猎物，有些兴奋的这么问到。  
“当然了。”  
瓦尔基里理所当然的这么回答着，当初奥汀为女儿海拉准备的妃子，怎么可能不是个Omega呢。虽然现在索尔身上还有压抑他信息素的魔法残留，但是从阿斯加德的大皇子身上不断透出来的那股甜蜜柔软的Omega气味儿依旧逃不过瓦尔基里的鼻子。那味道纯粹而又烂熟——在瓦尔基里闻起来，索尔简直就像个熟透了的、汁水饱满的桃子，而且是尚未被人指染过、最让人性欲勃发的那种。  
不过这也不怪宗师会如此询问，原本身为Alpha的瓦尔基里要比身为Omega的宗师对这种气味儿更加敏感，更何况索尔身上还有奥汀付下的魔法，不过现在那份压抑信息素的魔法似乎越来越微弱。年轻的女武神没有考虑太多，她有些得意的扬了扬嘴角，作为拾荒者，瓦尔基里总是会带来最好的，数不尽的优秀角斗士、斗兽场上令观众兴奋的小点缀，这些全部都是她的功劳。  
“太棒了，他叫什么？”  
宗师打量着这个由瓦尔基里带来的Omega，他的身材凹凸有致，但是却非常结实，甚至看上去比一些Alpha都要强壮了，这非常好、甚至可以说是太优秀了，拾荒者带来的这个猎物完全符合宗师的要求。之前他放到角斗场上的那些用于激发Alpha斗志的Omega们，他们都太脆弱了，总是在角斗中不幸丧命，或者说直白一些，在那些Alpha疯狂的争夺中被撕碎。难得有几个能撑下一场角斗的Omega，也会在最后被作为奖品奖励给胜者的时候被生生操到意识模糊，临近死亡边沿。那些可怜的Omega，就算他们在斗兽场侥幸逃过一劫又怎样呢，他们会被当做奖品送给获胜的Alpha当众强奸，在这个过程中，他们不幸被禁欲几个月都未尝过荤腥的Alpha扯掉一条胳膊、弄断几根肋骨都算是轻伤了，很多时候那些可怜的Omega所面对的，是直接被暴躁的Alpha掐死这样的结局。  
但是，哦，对于那些特意来萨卡星观看角斗赛的观众来说，如果角斗赛之后享用战利品的狂欢时刻都那么扫兴，那萨卡星可就真的一点意思都没有了。宗师总是自豪于他收集的Alpha一直都那么的斗志昂扬、激情洋溢。毕竟他们都被关在一个狭窄的笼子里，基本接触不到外界的Omega或者Beta，日益囤积的欲望让他们在Omega信息素的刺激下会更加激烈的相互残杀、殴打，这也是为什么宗师总是会喜欢扔一个毫无防备的、正在发情的Omega到角斗场里面去，让他的角斗士们争夺的原因。但是这个对角斗赛调皮的小改变也存在一些问题，比如宗师总是苦恼于那些Omega们的脆弱，他们作为奖励品，作为赛后最有意思的那部分，总是那么让人扫兴的脆弱易逝。  
太多Omega在角斗赛中丧命了，以至于宗师已经灰心到快要放弃这个有意思的环节了。不过现在有了瓦尔基里带来的这个Omega，宗师觉得自己又再次看到了希望，或许事情会往好的地方发展也说不定呢，这个Omega看起来就是个好的改变。

“我是、雷神、索尔！”  
被困在椅子上的索尔用力挣扎着举起了手臂，可惜除了他指尖跳跃出了蓝色的带电小火花之外，其他的什么都没发生。  
“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦，你看，你看，他在威胁我呢，真不错，我喜欢，你要多少钱？”  
宗师兴奋的对瓦尔基里评价着她带来的猎物，这个Omega很好、太好了，不光强壮，而且富有攻击性，这一定会让他的角斗赛变得非常有意思。  
“1000万。”瓦尔基里拍了拍宗师的脸，笑的一如既往的美丽而又高傲。  
“做梦。”站在宗师身后的托帕石立刻这么说到。  
“哦，得了得了，快把钱给她。推我过去，我要近距离看看这个可爱的小家伙。”瓦尔基里的亲昵显然讨好了宗师，毕竟会哪个Omega会抗拒一个如此美丽而又强大的Alpha呢。  
“虽然我没看到什么雷电，不过你放出来的这些小火花也足够可爱了。”  
托帕石将宗师向索尔的方向推进了一些，看得出他对瓦尔基里带来的猎物真是满意极了，他甚至都一反常态的好心安慰起了这位被困在椅子上束手无策的Omega。事实上大部分时间里，宗师都对同自己性别相同的男性和女性十分厌恶，毕竟他是个心狠手辣且占有欲极强的Omega，不然他也不会靠一己之力就能坐拥整个萨卡星。除了角斗赛，他也在这个星球上养了不少他中意的、年轻漂亮的Alpha用作日常消遣，大概是在萨卡星这样混乱的星球活了太久的缘故吧，背叛和不忠总是他的两片逆鳞，是他最讨厌的部分。  
不过最近有了个例外。  
要说的话，他们目前的关系亲密而又开放，上床是肯定的，肉体关系是一切的开始，那个Alpha非常棒，不管是长相意味上的，还是性意味之中的。洛基有着足以让每一个Omega都欲仙欲死的、尺寸傲人的Alpha阴茎，宗师真是享受死了那个，享受死了洛基那个巨大的结，那种在性爱中身体被完全打开的感觉。那可真是不可思议的令人满足，他敢肯定在性这个方面，没有任何一个人Alpha比得上洛基，至少在他睡过的Alpha里没有。也许是洛基的银舌头在床上床下都极大的讨好了宗师，也许是洛基那张漂亮的脸蛋儿天生就惹人怜爱，以至于萨卡星的领主对这个突如其来的小意外总是格外网开一面，容忍度高到令所有人都张目结舌，他甚至不介意洛基平时总是到处沾花惹草，刻意去亲近其他的Omega或者Beta这种事，事实上，宗师反倒觉得那是洛基魅力十足的体现。  
毕竟不管怎样同他人相谈甚欢，那个迷人的小混蛋最终还是会回到他的身边的，因为洛基很清楚，在萨卡星，如果想要得到最好的，只要利用宗师一个人就够了。那个该死的、甜蜜的小麻烦，很多人以为他是个滥情的小狼狗，不过宗师倒时常感觉洛基像是一条蛇，冷血到不可能养熟，总是如此的危险、狡猾，若即若离的对待着所有人，毫不掩饰的肆意散发着自己的魅力，却又无所谓的辜负着旁人献给他的真心。强大、冷血而又美丽，令人着迷的琢磨不透，面对这样的Alpha，不得不承认，有那么几次，宗师甚至都产生了自己或许真的迷上了他的错觉。  
不过事到如今，宗师反而很庆幸自己早已经过了什么会对什么人一见钟情一往情深的年纪，漫长的寿命给他了更为广阔的阅历，虽然他也没把握将那个神域人、那个甜蜜的小麻烦完全看透，可是他很清楚，不管再怎么令人着迷，洛基始终都不是什么可以随便交付真心的人。宗师虽然从来都不会掩饰自己对他的偏爱，但他也绝不会和那些来萨卡星找乐子的年轻Beta或者Omega似的，被那个Alpha迷的失魂落魄要死要活就是了。  
不过尽管宗师清楚的认识到了洛基的危险，这个甜蜜的陷阱，但这也完全不妨碍他给予洛基更多的信任和偏爱——在萨卡星，洛基总是能得到他想要的，就如同他在其他任何地方一样。

“来吧，小火花，往这边走。说实话，我已经迫不及待的想送你上场了。”  
宗师有些兴奋的这么说着，又对站在一旁的托帕石小声叮嘱了几句，随后他拿出了个控制器挥动了几下，束缚着索尔的椅子便向另外一边拐了过去，直直地把他送出了大厅。  
索尔最终被扔到了一个明亮但是狭窄破旧的圆柱形牢笼内，这里面看起来空荡荡又脏兮兮的，没有桌子也没有床，没有任何休息的地方，也无法确定时间。除了索尔还有另外几位Omega，他们大多都身体残缺，没有了一条胳膊或者腿，还有的失去了双眼和舌头，那些可怜的Omega正瑟瑟发抖的挤在一起，窃窃私语的讨论着什么。  
索尔皱了皱眉头，挑了个离他们比较远的地方坐了下来，如果换做平时，他肯定会友好的同他们打个招呼，不过现在——不，太多事情了，索尔实在没那个心情。他在辗转难眠中度过了一夜，或者更久，就在索尔才刚刚勉强入睡的时候，他便被几个守卫粗暴的扯了出去，脱掉了所有的衣服，强行换上了一件短找到几乎盖不住屁股的角斗服。在索尔被几个守卫粗暴的扔到斗兽场之前，还有位年迈的医生往他的静脉里注射了几管不知名的药物。

习惯了牢房内阴暗的光线，突如其来的强光让索尔忍不住眯起了眼睛，他有些艰难的从地上爬了起来，向四周张望着，试图尽快弄清自己当下的处境。斗兽场布满了细碎石块的地面硌得索尔生疼，他几乎不着寸缕，除了靴子、护肩、披风和手腕上的手铐之外，他的上半身只有几条用于固定护肩的皮带，粗糙的带子有些过于紧绷的勒在他的前胸，在白皙饱满的胸口处勒出了几条泛红的痕迹。  
而同上身相比，索尔下身的衣服似乎更加惨烈，除了脚上穿着的长靴，只有一块简单的布料堪堪环绕在他的腰间，就像是中庭的短裙似的，只是这块布料更加易于开叉，只要索尔走动或者奔跑，他的下体和私处就会立刻暴露在众目睽睽之下，被别人一览无余。是的，他自然也是没有内裤的，索尔的所有衣服都被那些守卫拿走了，此刻他只希望刚刚那位手老医生往他体内注射的不是什么奇怪的药物。  
不过就索尔目前的状况来说，他觉得这个希望应该是落空了，因为他感到令人恐惧的濡湿和灼热，他的下腹烧灼，阴茎半勃，后穴不受控制的分泌着爱液。而这种糟糕的不能再糟糕的情况并没有随着时间的推移而变好，反而愈演愈烈了，索尔的私处很快就湿透了，渴望被填满的小穴湿漉漉又软趴趴的，同主人的思维背道而驰的、空虚难耐的收缩着，饥渴的期待着什么大家伙快点操进来把它填满。  
是的，那个贪吃的小穴背叛着他的主人，饥渴的阵阵收缩着，仿佛什么都可以，谁都可以，只要来一个Alpha打开他的双腿，用他巨大的阴茎、饱涨的结快点填满他就好了。没错，仿佛只要有一个Alpha在这里，索尔就会和所有被发情期搞得意识模糊、失去尊严、淫乱下贱的Omega一样，像个乖巧的性爱玩具似的张开腿邀请他们进来，求他们结住自己，祈求他们用那根大家伙填满自己湿漉漉的蜜穴，仿佛他天生就是干这个的，仿佛他生来就是为了被Alpha的阴茎所填满，再怀上他们的孩子似的。是的，那些Alpha——他们最好可以将阴茎顶端顶入他的生殖腔内，深深地、满满当当将地精液灌进去，在他体内狠狠结住他，让他的子宫被精液滋润，让他的身体被Alpha的种子填满，让他怀上不止一个孩子。  
索尔被这种突然间跃然脑中的、令人作呕的想法吓到了，他甩了甩头，强迫自己从发情期的饥渴和混乱中清醒出来。自幼有奥汀的魔法在，索尔一直都不知道自己其实被生成了一个Omega的这个事实，而他的父母也从未和他谈起过这件事情。索尔曾经对此感到奇怪，因为他的味道从小便没有其他Alpha那么强烈、刺激而又充满攻击性，甚至他一度羡慕洛基那样纯粹的、令人着迷的绝对的Alpha气味，可是出于对父母的信任，再加上他身为阿斯加德的大皇子，生来强壮，所以周围鲜少有人怀疑过他的Alpha性别，索尔也从未向他的父母问起这件事来过。  
但是自索尔失去他的妙尔尼尔那一刻开始，他感到了源于他身体内部的、微妙的不和谐感，仿佛隔阂他与外界干扰的阂膜终于打开了似的，周遭的一切对他的影响都瞬间放大了数倍。海拉的味道，灼烧、疼痛，洛基的味道，冰冷、诱人，还有更多，更多的干扰。直到索尔掉下彩虹桥，在萨卡星被瓦尔基里抓住，宗师询问起他的性别之时，他才终于确定了自己之前曾一度不敢相信的假设——他是个Omega，一个完完全全的、纯粹的Omega。  
而在索尔之前人生的一千多面前中，他都像个被受宠爱的小公主似的，畏畏缩缩的活在父亲的庇护之中，而现在没了奥汀的魔法，他此刻完完全全的暴露在了外界。奥汀之子、雷神索尔——他就好像一个终于打开了外壳的蚌，柔软的蚌肉里隐藏着诱人的珍珠待人夺走。  
也难怪洛基会对他感到不满，索尔现在意识到，似乎父亲的确是更加偏爱自己，疏于照顾自己的弟弟了。而他也意识到或许自己根本不是什么强大的、战无不胜的雷神，可能他只是个活在庇护之下，刚刚走出父母羽翼的雏鸟罢了。  
从未经历过的、不断涌动着的热潮蚕食着索尔的理智，他不得不承认这种感觉对他来说的确是太过陌生了，他虽然接受自己的性别，且并不以此为耻，可面对这样仿佛失去了对自己身体全部控制的未知，他挣扎、抗拒并且无法抑制的恐惧，他不知道接下来会发生什么，他又会面对什么，他也不知道宗师把他扔到这里的目是什么。而这次初潮来的也并不是时候，时间、地点全都不对，斗兽场很明显不可能是一个适合让Omega发情的地方。  
索尔咬着下唇夹紧了自己的双腿，扶着斗兽场边沿的墙壁勉强站立着，此刻他身上的衣服全都成了磨人的束缚，胸口粗糙的背带划过他敏感的乳尖紧紧勒着他的身子，斗兽场明亮的灯光让他觉得头晕目眩、双腿发软。索尔僵直着身子没有动作，他的后穴已经软乎乎的湿透了，灼热的肠壁艰难的含着那些濡湿的蜜液。那些被索尔打败的对手们，同他并肩作战的战友们，可能他们谁也想不到，奥汀之子、伟大的雷神索尔竟然是个该死的、脆弱的Omega。而他此刻是如此的充盈、淫荡，同其他任何一个Omega一样被发情期所奴役，濡湿的活像个刚刚成熟的、汁水充沛的蜜桃，仿佛有任何多余的挤压，他小穴里盛满的蜜汁就会顺着他的大腿流下来似的。

2.  
“好了，这就是我们今天的‘小奖品’了。”  
宗师简短却富有感染力的开场很快白结束了，他放下麦克风时音响内拉出了明亮的杂音，而洛基就是这时候走进屋内的。  
作为约会来说他迟到了，又一次的，可是如果只是来看角斗赛的话，他的时间可以说是把握的刚刚好，没有人会责备他的姗姗来迟，就算宗师也不会，他就是这样若即若离的恰到好处。洛基走进包厢的屋内，从漂亮的Beta服务员手中理所当然的拿走了一杯酒，毫不压抑的散发着自己让人心醉而又腿软的信息素，散发着自己那该死的让人着迷的Alpha魅力。自从到了萨卡星，洛基似乎就忘了什么是收敛，原来在阿斯加德的时候，他总会因为怀疑哥哥其实是个Omega而用魔法故意压抑自己的气味。  
看台上的观众爆发出了热烈的喊声，哦，洛基喜欢这种感觉，混乱无度、毫无规则，就如同他喜欢这种残忍的角斗赛一样喜欢。他心情极好的将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，在亲昵却又自然的给了宗师一个吻颊礼之后坐到了包间沙发的另一端。  
“让我们放出今天参加角斗的勇士们吧！”  
宗师话音刚落，斗兽场四边的门便相继打开了，洛基看着那些从牢笼里走出来的歪瓜裂枣，几个满脸伤疤的兽人，还有些矮人和巨人，全都拿着武器嚎叫着。这副景象让洛基不由得低低的嗤笑出声，那些角斗士，他们不过是个头大了些、表情凶狠了些、吼叫声震耳欲聋了一些罢了，实际上洛基觉得他们全都是一些没有头脑、只懂得用蛮力征服彼此的弱者。低端、嗜血、暴力，怪不得作为奖品的Omega会在比赛中相继而死了。  
不过就好像中庭人也会喜欢一些低俗娱乐一样，作为邪神，对于这种幼稚而又血腥的游戏，洛基也意外的没有那么厌恶。那些角斗士很快便开始抢夺起今天的‘小奖品’了，洛基把喝净的酒杯递给了站在他身边为他服务的、漂亮的女性Beta，这才终于施舍般的往下看去。他心情极好的微笑着，看得出他很轻松，甚至可以说很享受观看这种低端的游戏了，可是当洛基终于看清楚都斗兽场里的那些角斗士究竟在抢夺谁的时候，他一下子失态的从沙发上站了起来。这引得宗师向他投去了疑惑的目光，仿佛不明白为什么平日里对此看起来有些兴趣缺缺的洛基，为什么今天如此激动。  
“这是我喜欢的感觉。”  
洛基这么说着，掩饰般的轻咳了几声，他故作轻松的走到看台的玻璃窗旁，试图确认自己刚刚有没有看错什么。然而，非常不幸的，他什么都没有看错，那个夹在数位Alpha之中被他们抢来抢去的人，就是他的哥哥、奥汀之子、伟大的雷神——索尔。

从牢笼里被释放出来的角斗士，他们大都体型庞大，至少都比索尔的体型庞大的多了，他们的攻击简单直白，无非是硬碰硬的相互撕扯、殴打罢了。可是在Omega信息素的刺激下，那些Alpha谁都没有手下留情，仿佛每一下都用尽了全部力气般的相互殴打着，把索尔像个布娃娃似的攥在手里抢来抢去。  
很快便有Alpha被打死了，这也让原本不太有趣的角斗赛进入了一个小小的高潮。最开始索尔还能勉强行动着躲开那些Alpha对他的掠夺，但是很快，随着药物药效的作用和发情期的深入。索尔躲避的动作也开始渐渐变得迟缓了起来，光是移动便已经变得有些吃力了，更别提索尔还要面对那些腥膻、令他作呕的Alpha的气味。以至于很快的，索尔便被一个Alpha炫耀般的抓着腿举了起来，兴奋的把他头朝下的晃动着抬起来握在了手中。  
索尔被这样粗暴的甩弄搞得晕头转向，很幸运的是他根本不用再去在乎什么衣服的事情了，因为抓住他的Alpha就像是急于确认货物似的扯掉了他下身唯一的遮盖物，用粗糙的手指摩擦他双腿之间的皮肤。粗暴的磨蹭着他那个还在源源不断分泌爱液的地方，似乎是很满意于他现在后穴的濡湿。很好，索尔的这么想着，他现在是全裸了，这是个好兆头，毕竟这代表着他没有更多身外之物可以失去了不是吗。索尔咬着牙忍耐着源于Alpha肆无忌惮的猥亵，拼命反抗着捉住了他的那位Alpha。  
只可惜他刚刚失去了锤子，又正在发情期，使不出什么力气，这导致他拳头的威力大减，那些反抗对于那个兽人角斗士来说无异于挠痒痒，以至于对方甚至都没有理解索尔究竟在干什么，就把他像个布娃娃似的扛在了肩上。  
眼前的景象令索尔感到作呕。  
他告诫自己不要在意，可是索尔实在无法忽视那些面对着他直愣愣的勃起的阴茎。从这个角度，索尔可以轻易的看到抓住他的Alpha的那根粗大狰狞的性器——是的，这位角斗士在他气味的刺激下已经完全勃起了，大的有些可怕的巨物赤裸着散发出腥臭的味道。而其他的角斗士也没有好到哪里去，他们有的在腰间围了一块布料遮挡，更多的则是完全赤裸着，勃起的性器直直的挺立着，对着索尔的脸上下甩动。这实在是让索尔感到作呕，想到自己接下来很可能就要被这之中的一个或者几个人当众强奸，索尔的反抗便越发激烈了起来。

“的确很有趣。”宗师拿了一杯酒，笑着这么评价到，“今天我的角斗士们似乎比往日更加斗志昂扬。你看他们打的如此难舍难分，这场比赛可能会难得的延时结束了。”  
“哦，”洛基回应着，手指轻快的敲击着手中的酒杯，他在思考，随后他仿佛不经意间提起似的，说到，“如果是我的话，我能更快、更精彩的结束这场战斗。”  
“嗯哼。”  
宗师发出了单个音节代表他在听，他对洛基难得展现出来的战斗欲很感兴趣，那种属于Alpha的暴力美学。不知为何洛基高涨的占有欲让他恍惚间想起了那些年轻的Alpha可爱的小毛病，他们总是喜欢在自己中意的Omega面前炫耀自己的力量，展示自己的强大，以此来吸引Omega的注意力。  
“请容许我代表您出战。”洛基转过身来对着宗师鞠了一躬，“我将让您看到我的强大，我将把胜利和荣耀献给您。”  
“那太好了。”洛基的话似乎极大的取悦了宗师，萨卡星的统治者将手伸了过去，洛基便非常自然的执过对方的手指献上了一吻。  
“我就知道会有这么一天的。”宗师这么说着，收回手指打了个响指，很快便有Beta侍女拿着一罐金光闪闪的涂料走了进来。  
“这是我给予你的颜色，打扮好自己然后上场吧。”他这么说着，让侍女把颜料送到了洛基面前。  
“哦，金色。”洛基有些不适的皱了皱眉头，这样金子般明亮的、闪着光辉的颜色让他想起了自己的哥哥，那个在下面被无数Alpha猥亵、抢夺的Omega，“我还以为会有更适合我的颜色，绿色之类的？”  
洛基用自己的手指沾上涂料，有些疑惑的这么询问着——而实际上，非要形容的话，此刻，他其实是感到无比平静的。  
不知为何，索尔是Omega这件事并没有让洛基觉得意外，他的心中并甚至没有什么强烈的波动。洛基只是感到尘埃落定，仿佛自己多年来的猜测和怀疑终于被证实了一般。而洛基、他必定要标记自己的哥哥——这件事情自他年幼时便已经决定了，没有人比他更适合索尔，他那么多年的努力，那么渴望得到王位，那么想要和索尔平起平坐，想要同自己的哥哥站在同一个的平台上。这些所有的努力，都是他为了今后能更好的迎娶自己的哥哥所付出的。  
虽然他也曾因此而误入歧途、灰心丧气就是了。

“不，金色很好，金色很适合你，那就是天生属于你的颜色。”  
宗师这么说着，执起洛基披风的一角吻了吻，那个披风有着金色的内衬，十分适合洛基总是野心勃勃的双眼。  
“上场吧，我的勇士，你有我的祝福。”  
听到宗师的话，洛基有些得意的笑了出来，毫不犹豫的将金色涂料抹在了脸上。或许在旁人眼中，他真的不过是个试图通过在Omega面前炫耀力量，以此来取悦宗师的白痴Alpha罢了，愚蠢到竟会为了一个子虚乌有的祝福而露出笑容。  
但只有洛基自己清楚，他并不是为了宗师战斗、也并不是为了什么祝福而微笑，而是那句“金色是天生属于你的颜色”，令洛基难以抑制的感到心满意足。是的，身为阿斯加德的皇子，他生来便是成王之材，他眼中的唯一的那抹金色，那道明亮、美丽的金光，天生便是应该属于他的。  
属于他的、是他势在必得的，占有阿斯加德那抹最美丽、耀眼的金光的人必定不是别人，而是他——洛基·劳菲森。

眼前用作隔挡的玻璃徐徐展开，洛基跨步从他所处的看台上跳了下去，轻巧的落到了斗兽场内。几位争执不休的Alpha看到突然有其他Alpha加入这场乱斗，霎时间都愣住了。新加入的Alpha很快便成了众矢之的，原本还在相互殴打得难舍难分的几位Alpha都停了下来，怒吼着向洛基冲了过来，他们体型庞大、动作笨重，移动起来更是像做山似的，就连斗兽场内的碎石都被他们沉重的步伐震得发颤。  
洛基极为轻松的侧身躲过了最开始朝着他冲过来的几位兽人的进攻，仿佛他有多享受这场战斗、多看不起其他角斗士似的轻蔑的笑着。他打了个响指，幻出了两把短刀在手中轻巧的把玩，泛着寒光的银白色刀刃在下一个对手冲过来的时候斜斜的划向了那人的肩膀。干脆、利落，下手狠绝，银光一闪对方的胳膊便连着肩膀整个被削了下来，红色的血液向外喷涌而出，原本被那人挂在肩膀上猥亵了数次的索尔也随之摔下来。  
洛基高傲的扬起了头，轻蔑而又挑衅性质的对着剩下的那几位角斗士笑着，毫不在意的散发着自己令同类暴躁的Alpha信息素。他偷瞄了几眼被重重摔到一边的索尔，在心中暗暗清点着剩下的人数。所幸索尔看起来还没事，就算被注射了魅药被迫进入发情期，身体还是结实的要命，也没受什么伤，更没有被人标记或者占去什么更多的便宜。意识到了这点的洛基忍不住松了一口气，他现在仿佛已经把索尔看成了自己的Omega似的，散发着自己早已染上了愤怒和暴躁的信息素，威慑着周围其他的Alpha。  
这很有用，强大而又充满了攻击性的味道甚至让几个角斗士都有些犹豫的停下了攻击。洛基借此机会向前急冲了几步，一把拽住了索尔的披风，毫不犹豫的把自己哥哥扯了起来，用力向墙边扔了过去。看到自己的弟弟，索尔还没来得及反应什么，便被洛基重重的甩到了斗兽场的墙沿，随后狠狠地摔到了地上。虽然心中有诸多不舍，但洛基还是不得不这么做，如果他对初次见面的Omega太过体贴，那多少会引起宗师的怀疑的。  
那个要命的、狡猾的老狐狸，洛基忍不住这么想着，忍不住有些不耐烦的“啧”了一声。毕竟就算他已经在如此努力的试图博取宗师的信任，对方也没有完全将自己交付给他，也没有把萨卡星的秘密全盘托出。宗师的警惕让洛基不敢太过放松，虽然往日他都对自己作为Alpha的性吸引力很有信心，可是在当下的状况之下，洛基还不敢太过高估自己的魅力。他时刻紧绷着，生怕宗师发现他和索尔之间的关系，那些属于洛基的小秘密，那样的话，他之前付出的那么多努力可就全都白费了。  
洛基挡在索尔身前，头也不回的侧身躲过了来自己身后的攻击，轻巧的甩了甩手上的短刀。刚才过于干净利落的动作让洛基甚至都没怎么弄脏自己的刀刃，他挑衅般的笑着，用信息素嚣张的宣誓着自己对这个Omega的所有权。洛基毫不掩饰自己的昂扬的斗志，他甚至故意挑衅起那些犹豫着要不要再度攻上来的Alpha来了，洛基用手示意那些臃肿笨重的白痴一起攻过来也没问题，他的眼神轻蔑，丝毫不把面前的任何一个敌人放在眼中。

“那么、还有谁。”  
奔上前赴死的那些Alpha，他们被他割掉了头颅，挖掉了眼睛，洛基捏碎了手中握着的眼球，血浆在他的掌心爆裂开来。  
“还有谁！”  
洛基怒吼着，他的瞳孔泛红，自指尖开始泛出崎岖不平的蓝色，复杂的花纹围绕着他的手臂，展露出他作为冰霜巨人原本的容貌来。洛基冻住了上前攻击的Alpha的小臂，轻而易举的捏碎了对方的小臂，扯掉了那人的一整条胳膊。些许血液溅到了他的脸上，他自己的血和别人的混在了一起，他下意识的用手擦了擦脸上的污血，红色的血液同金色的颜料混在了一起，为他脸上冷淡的表情更添了一分令人琢磨不透的阴狠。  
剩下的几名Alpha都被他这样杀红了眼的状态吓得不敢上前。因为洛基的加入，这场原本漫长的角斗赛不得不被迫提前结束了。观众在短暂的沉默之后，突然间爆发出了雷鸣般的欢呼声，观众们崇拜的高呼着他的名字，声音震耳欲聋的好似最初阿斯加德的加冕仪式。

“洛基——！洛基——！洛基——！”  
“洛基——！洛基——！洛基——！”  
“洛基——！洛基——！洛基——！”

只可惜他们的胜者、角斗赛的冠军似乎并不关心这个，洛基仰头故作轻松的对着看台上的宗师笑了笑，然后转身走向刚刚被他扔到一旁的索尔。

——这份奖励是他的了。

3.  
在萨卡星，角斗赛的胜者当众享用他的战利品是再平常不过的事了，这是万众狂欢，是强大与权利的证明，是无上的荣耀。  
索尔还没来得及说什么，便被自己的弟弟扯着头发拽到了赛场中央，洛基找了块还算干净的地方，将自己的奖品用力摔了过去。尖锐的碎石在索尔的膝盖和手掌出划出道道血痕，细小的血珠溢了出来，所幸赛场上早已经布满了血迹，而索尔又因为刚才的比赛而满身伤痕，所以这样细小的伤口对他来说也已经算不上什么了。  
索尔感到绝望，在这样充斥着血污和暴力的地方进行一场性爱已经在所难免，但更让他感到受伤的是洛基对他的态度，没有兄弟再见的温存，那种冷冰冰的、甚至可以说僵硬的态度，自己的弟弟仿佛真的像在对待一个奖品、一位性奴一样在对待他。当然了，索尔并非没有注意到高处看台上的宗师，他告诫自己这不过是洛基的权宜之计罢了，但是依旧、再怎么坚韧的Omega也敌不过本性中的那一小点柔软，尤其在发情期的时候。  
洛基维持着冰霜巨人的形态，毫不在意的脱掉了自己的衣服，他赤裸着身体，让自己同索尔一样不着寸缕。周围的观众为此开始沸腾起来了，他们欢呼着下流的词汇，这样纯粹而又原始的暴力、侵占和征服让他们感到兴奋，强者对弱者理所当然的欺凌和使用是这个星球上至高无上的娱乐品。看台上的很多观赏者随着他们角斗赛的冠军，也开始亲吻、脱掉衣服，三五成群的聚在一起淫乐。这般混乱的仿佛什么滥交派对的场景让索尔有些不可置信的睁大了眼睛，无数纠缠在一起的信息素熏得他有些头晕脑胀。可洛基却对此习以为常一般淡漠，混乱和暴力才是萨卡星的原貌，洛基在这里如鱼得水，同这些杂碎们周旋的游刃有余。  
索尔看到自己弟弟的身体，虽然并没有他那么强壮，但依旧结实、性感，身材修长但是却不瘦弱，肌肉分部的均匀且有力。事实上，索尔并不是没有见过自己弟弟的裸体，甚至就算他们都已经成年之后，他和洛基还亲密无间的赤裸相见过数次，他也知道自己弟弟天赋秉异，巨大修长的阴茎甚至比自己的尺寸还要大上不少。  
但是、是的——索尔从没见过冰霜巨人状态下洛基的全貌，冰蓝色的皮肤、猩红的双眼，还有覆盖在他皮肤上凸起的繁复纹路，尤其是那根扎眼的蓝紫色的阴茎。看到自己弟弟完全勃起的、Alpha的性器，索尔忍不住下意识的动了动喉结，他也说不清自己究竟是向往还是恐惧，只觉得洛基勃起状态的阴茎比他从前见过的更加巨大而又不可思议了。而鉴于洛基现在是冰霜巨人的状态，所以那根大家伙同他身上其他任何地方的皮肤一样，都是冰蓝色的，并且覆盖着明显凸起的复杂纹路。

“你看起来痴迷于此。”  
洛基戏谑道，尾音中带着些许转瞬即逝的温柔和笑意，很快他便粗暴的拽住了索尔的长发，拉着对方贴向自己的胯下，把巨大勃起的阴茎毫不留情的直接拍到了索尔的脸上。  
“舔。”洛基这么命令着，语气冰冷。  
洛基的气味——索尔这么想着，他弟弟的气味，也将是他的Alpha的气味，冰冷、沉重、同时又充满侵略性，像是一把冰锥，劈开了周围所有混杂的信息素，直直的窜入了索尔的脑子里，把他搞得头晕脑胀，后穴难以自持的一片濡湿。说实话，如果可以的话，索尔真想立刻就舔舔眼前这个大家伙，源于自己洛基的、那种属于Alpha特有的信息素让处于发情期的索尔很难保持理智。所以虽然他并不擅长这个，可是这也不妨碍索尔非常想用舌头膜拜似的、饥渴的舔舐、品尝它，吞下那根巨物射出来的精液。可惜现在不同于平时，索尔有所顾忌的瞟了一眼看台上的众多观众，让他在众目睽睽之下为自己的弟弟口交，他还是忍不住本能的犹豫了一下。  
不过洛基并没有给索尔多少思考时间，看到自己兄长踌躇着停下了动作，他几乎是立刻便用力扯了扯了索尔的长发，有些不耐烦的用自己粗长的勃起在对方的脸上磨蹭了几下。透明的前液随之蹭了索尔一脸，有些黏稠的粘在索尔额前的发丝、嘴唇和纤长的睫毛上，湿漉漉的薄唇泛着水光，看起来格外的色情。  
洛基狠狠捏住自己哥哥的下巴催促着，让索尔不得不伸出舌尖来服侍他。但是就如刚才所说的，索尔并不擅长这个，而洛基的阴茎又太过粗长了，在尝试着含入那个大家伙失败之后，索尔转而有着笨拙的舔舐起自己弟弟的阴茎来。他用手扶住那个庞然大物的底端，顺着那些凸起的花纹从下方开始舔舐，湿热柔软的舌尖划过整根阴茎的长度，在到达顶端的时候乖巧的用舌尖舔掉了全部前液。  
强烈的Alpha的味道，洛基的味道，索尔放弃了理智和抵抗，有些着迷的将那些液体全部吞了下去，他微微立起身子来，像个贪吃的孩子似的舔舐着洛基的阴茎——他爱死了这个味道。索尔夹紧了双腿，洛基的味道让他难以抗拒的湿了一片，股股热流在他的体内涌动着，小穴内的蜜汁像是汩汩泉水似的不受控制，把他的股间搞得湿漉漉的一塌糊涂。  
而自己哥哥被发情期搞得有些失神的痴态极大的取悦了洛基，仿佛是已经受够了这样不温不火的生涩舔舐，洛基有些粗暴的将自己的哥哥推倒在了地上，直接分开了索尔的双腿。他修长的手指探入了索尔的臀缝间，在那个濡湿的地方挤压着，感受着那个甜蜜磨人的小穴。此刻索尔的身体已经完全准备好了，洛基只是把手指放到穴口附近来回爱抚了几下，那个腻人的小洞便一阵饥渴的收缩，甜蜜的爱液瞬间沾了他一手。  
洛基露出了了然于胸的笑容，而索尔则是不由自主的涨红了耳根，他虽然感到羞耻，但是却顺从的没有任何反抗，任由洛基大大的分开他的双腿，让他的身体在众目睽睽之下舒展开来。索尔双腿间修长的阴茎高高翘起着，顶端的前液蹭在他的腹部，把他的下腹和私处浅金色的耻毛都打湿的一塌糊涂。虽然比起洛基，索尔的尺寸实在是不值得一提，可是比起其他Omega，他的阴茎却已经算是庞然大物了。  
洛基粗暴的揉捏着索尔的胸口，行使胜利者的权利一般粗暴的使用着自己的奖品，毫不留情的向外拉扯着索尔胸前那两个小巧的、粉红色的乳尖，直到它们都可怜兮兮的挺立着、像野莓似的泛出一片鲜红来，才终于好心的放开了它们。洛基肆意揉捏着索尔的身体，粗暴的把玩他的乳尖，揉捏他的屁股，故意在索尔白皙的皮肤上留下更多属于自己的、发青发紫的痕迹。洛基粗暴的占有着他的奖品，他甚至都没有将手指伸到索尔体内扩张，便扶着自己的阴茎抵在了对方那个饥渴的收缩着的小穴处，感受着那个小洞贴着他阴茎头部迫不及待的收缩，渴望的试图将他的巨物吞吃进去。不需要过多的润滑和扩张，洛基只是随意地在洞口处磨蹭了几下，便挺身直直的将自己的勃起楔入了对方体内。  
索尔体内湿软灼热的肠肉几乎是立刻便兴奋的、层层叠叠的缠了上来，像是想榨干对方似的贪婪的阵阵吮吸收缩着。他在洛基毫不留情的撞入他身体里的时候便晕晕乎乎的射精了，那根粗长的阴茎直直的操到了最深处，用力顶在了他体内最为柔软多汁的地方。索尔濡湿舒服的要命，却也感到鼓胀和疼痛，那根粗长的阴茎在他体内浅浅的律动着，圆润饱满的头部来回碾磨着他体内的软肉，竟一时间把他湿漉漉的操出了更多蜜液来。发情期最初的空虚和瘙痒逐渐褪去了，被填满和使用的快感以及满足感溢了上来。  
索尔躺在地上脱力的喘息着，他的腿根颤抖，腰部发软，整个人融化在了洛基的阴茎上，Omega生性贪吃的小穴在高潮的余韵中有一搭没一搭的吮着体内粗长的巨物，仿佛是在无意识的讨好着这个把他操的失魂落魄的大家伙似的。濡湿的肠肉带来的一阵阵媚人的吮吸，让洛基不禁咬紧牙根低低的暗骂出声来，他苦恼于自己哥哥体内的柔软和美好，也惊讶于索尔竟然这么热情迫切的吮着他，仿佛没了他不行似的谄媚的含着他，灼热的小穴迫切的渴望着得到精液的滋润，饥渴的吸吮着他的巨物。洛基并没有留给索尔多少享受这次高潮的机会，很快他便粗暴的抽插了起来，真正像使用物品般的操弄着索尔，他大幅度的将自己抽出再狠狠地顶入，有些残忍的撞击碾磨着Omega敏感柔软的内里。索尔被撞的支离破碎，忍不住小声呻吟起来，他的身体因为强烈的快感紧绷成了一条线，整个人失去控制般的随着洛基的动作而颤抖着。粗糙的地面硌得索尔发疼，他的腰部多出了更多淤青和擦伤，可是此刻宛若潮水决堤般的快感早已经超过了那些疼痛。  
就在这样的众目睽睽之下，索尔的双腿大开着，正处在不应期的、已经射过一次的阴茎有些没精打采的歪斜着贴在他的腹部，可怜兮兮的垂着头，偶尔吐露出点稀薄的前液来。他浅色的小穴被蓝紫色的巨物强行撑开，浑圆挺翘的臀部任由那根粗大的阴茎进进出出。这幅极富冲击力的淫艳之景似乎让周围的观众更加兴奋了起来，很多人都已经模仿着他们的节奏开始了更进一步的性交，两个、三个或者更多人在一起。  
索尔颤抖着身子，后穴有些跟不上这样抽插的频率似的吃力的吞吐着楔在自己体内的那根阴茎，带着黏性的水声自他们交合的地方响了起来。Omega的身子就像是被操透了似的湿的要命，不断有淫液随着这样激烈的抽插而从索尔的后穴被挤出来，甜蜜的爱液乱七八糟的滴在地上，洇出点点淫乱濡湿的痕迹。洛基毫不留情的将他的身体翻折了起来，这个姿势让索尔甚至能隐约看到自己的小穴收缩着吞吐那根蓝紫色阴茎的谄媚模样。如此强烈的色差刺激着索尔，如果是在平日里那些比较隐秘的地方倒也罢了，但是当着如此多的人，甚至高处可能还有一位瓦尔基里在观看，索尔真是又羞又臊，指尖忍不住再次迸出了明亮的小火花来。

“专注于我就好了。”  
似乎是注意到了自己哥哥的分心，洛基俯身贴近了索尔，吮吻着他的耳唇，安抚似的说到。  
洛基的味道笼罩着索尔，而年轻的神祇就是如此没志气的、立刻便被自己的Alpha所安抚了。雪一般沉静的木质气息让他感到无与伦比的安心，索尔着迷的小声喘息着，在洛基贴近的时候本能的磨蹭到对方颈间，痴迷的沉浸在了自己弟弟的气味之中。索尔甚至觉得相比于此，周围的那些目光、那些纷杂的信息素，都已经形同无物了。  
“你真是太棒了。”  
洛基压抑着自己体内躁动的欲望，贴在索尔的耳边情不自禁的这么称赞道，他嗅着自己Omega那股温暖甜蜜的气味，将细碎的亲吻不断覆在索尔的耳后，那个之后会留下标记的地方。洛基用牙齿碾磨着那处薄薄的皮肤，下身的动作开始变得甘长且沉重起来，索尔甚至都能感觉到深埋在自己体内的那根阴茎不断抽出、再狠狠顶入的过程，他能感觉到洛基阴茎底部逐渐鼓胀起来的那个巨大的结，恍惚间他甚至有一种自己仿佛能感觉到那根庞然大物上所覆盖的、那些凸起的花纹的错觉。  
几下带着强烈快感和疼痛的顶撞让索尔被操的有些失神的大声呻吟了出来，他的子宫口在几下凶猛的撞击之后终于对他的Alpha所打了开来，被初次抵开、操弄的柔软嫩肉食髓知味的吮吸着开发它的巨物，像张不知羞耻的、贪吃的小嘴似的阵阵的紧缩，生怕它离开似的绞紧了那根粗壮的阴茎。巨大的结随之挤进了索尔的身体，狠狠地卡在了小穴的入口处，将那里浅色的皮肤撑开的没有了一丝褶皱。疼痛——索尔感到身体被完全撑开的疼痛，但是更多的是快感，以及被自己Alpha所使用的满足感。那种感觉让他欢愉的流下了眼泪，索尔情不自禁的扭动着腰部，希望洛基可以更深、更深的进入他，更多、更多的结住他，然后满满当当的将精液射到他体内，将他灌满、喂饱，让他怀孕。最好把他染上那股沉静的雪松味儿，让所有人一经过就能闻出这是谁的Omega，闻出他究竟被谁标记了。  
伴随着用力的顶撞，洛基狠狠地咬住了索尔脖颈处那个用于标记的皮肤，他的牙齿刺破了Omega的那个腺体，让从未被人沾染触碰过得神祇成为了他的所有物。这是个不可思议的过程，洛基这么想着，缓慢的将自己巨大、鼓胀的结完全送入了索尔的体内，让Omega那个湿漉漉的小洞完全被他的阴茎所塞满，他情不自禁用手摩擦着索尔的手指，小心翼翼的用自己的手握住了索尔的。他们十指相扣，白皙的血肉之躯和冰蓝色的身体贴合的紧密无间，仿佛他们天生就应该在一起似的。真的很难想象，洛基和索尔，他们明明没有任何血缘关系，索尔最初甚至都不是为他所准备的Omega，可他们的身体却依旧如此的契合。以至于在最终结合之时，两个人都情不自禁的发出了某种熨帖的、代表舒适的喘息声，一时间他们之间只有彼此，完全感受不到任何、来自周遭他人混杂的信息素的影响。

好涨、好满、但是好舒服——  
索尔晕晕乎乎的、顺从欲望的这么想着，感受着洛基狠狠结住他，将精液灌入他体内的饱涨感。现在他被标记了，完全的、彻底的，这让他的味道染上了洛基的味道。索尔不再那么突兀的甜蜜、不再那么温暖了，现在他染上了点洛基特有的，冰霜的味道。再大胆的Alpha，嗅到Omega身上残留着的这样的信息素，也会下意识的退避三分的。  
索尔绷紧了身子，身体反射性的咬着自己体内的那根大家伙，他已经射不出什么东西来的阴茎因为被结住的刺激，顶端可怜兮兮的吐出了点稀薄的精液来，乱七八糟的蹭在了他的腹部。索尔在洛基俯身亲吻他的时候本能的闭上了眼睛，他的睫毛不安的颤抖着，手指无意识的磨蹭着洛基的皮肤，更加握紧了自己弟弟——现在是自己的Alpha的手。他触摸着洛基，细腻的、温柔的，温热的指尖触碰着对方冰冷修长的手指。索尔可以感受到洛基皮肤上那些属于冰霜巨人的、凹凸不平的复杂纹路，他的脑子晕晕沉沉的，模糊的记起洛基在阿斯加德的时候从来都不会以这种状态示人。  
或许是小时候的父母讲的那些关于冰霜巨人的故事给洛基留下了阴影也说不定，以至于洛基一直都对于自己冰霜巨人的身份心存芥蒂。索尔很高兴现在洛基多少已经释然了，萨卡星上的人没有人介意他的蓝色皮肤或者皮肤上凹凸不平的纹路，也不会因为他猩红色的眼睛被吓到，他们甚至觉得这样的洛基有种别样的性感——或许这里才是洛基应该呆的地方，索尔回应着自己弟弟的吻，脑子里却忍不住这么胡思乱想到。萨卡星是如此的暴力、混乱，而在这里，洛基却是如此的如鱼得水，受人欢迎，所有人都尊敬他，着迷于他，所有人都会为他的胜利和成就欢呼，这是他在阿斯加德不曾拥有过得对待。  
“看着我，索尔。”似乎是感到了自己Omega的不安，洛基温柔的舔了舔索尔湿润的下唇，结束了他们之间这个纠缠不清的亲吻。他半是强迫、半是蛊惑的让索尔睁开眼睛看着他，带着些雾气的浅蓝色双眼对上他猩红色的瞳孔，这让洛基的心仿佛被什么狠狠撞了一下似的。  
“你害怕我吗？这样的我。”  
洛基这么询问着，握紧了自己哥哥的手，而索尔立刻摇了摇头表示否定，这让洛基莫名的感到松了一口气——这就足够了，这代表着他这么多天费尽心思布下的局并没有白费。事实上，真正成为阿斯加德的国王之后，洛基才发现王座也不过如此，他惊叹于自己竟然花了如此大的功夫浪费在去争夺这么一个苦差事上面，没有哥哥在身边，掌管九界也只是无聊透顶的工作罢了。就算他他深谙治国之道，独自一人也没心情在这些闲事上费功夫，但是如果有索尔作为他的Omega在他身边，作为阿斯加德的皇后也好、国王也罢，总之这样，所有的一切就大不相同了。这样的阿斯加德才是他最想得到和拯救的，夺取以撒的时候，索尔总觉得洛基做这些只是为了让父亲自豪，其实并非如此，洛基俯身贴近自己哥哥的耳廓，温柔的吮吻出声。  
“或许很快，萨卡星上就会出现一些变革了，也许宗师会发生什么意外，”他贴在索尔耳边，这么诱导性的说着，“到时候，你和我，我们就可以——”

——夺回阿斯加德了。

一切尚在邪神的掌控之中。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 其实后面还想了什么基基用计对抗王姐的剧情之类的，但是还是先在这里fin吧…又新的脑洞想写惹，这个有空再写。


End file.
